civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
International Space Station (Civ5)
Production from Scientists and +1 Science from Engineers * Great Scientists provide 33% more Science when used to discover new technology |quote = "Building one Space Station for everyone was and is insane; we should have built a dozen." |quoted = Larry Niven}} Introduction The International Space Station is a world wonder in the Brave New World expansion pack. Unlike other wonders, the International Space Station can only be acquired through the International Project from the World Congress, and the process follows the same specifics as the other International Projects. Building the Space Station The International Space Station Project begins via resolution at the World Congress, very similar to the World Fair. In order for the Project to become possible, at least one civilization needs to discover the Satellites technology. Once underway, civilizations can contribute Production towards its completion by selecting it in the city production list. They can build parts for the space station, train some of its crew, and ultimately organize its construction in space and house its ground control facility. When complete, civilizations receive bonuses based on how much they contributed. * Mission Control (Highest contributor): The World Wonder appears in the Capital with its own respective bonuses * Crew on Board (850 Production or more): Free Great Scientist * Constructed Parts (425 Production or more): One-time research boost The minimum Production requirement for each reward assumes the game is being played in standard settings (Standard map with 8 civilizations and Standard game speed). Strategy This is the last International Project, available close to the end of the game. This means that very often this project may not be completed, either because nations are too busy trying to hamper each other's progress through the World Congress to propose the necessary Resolution, or because someone simply achieves victory before the project is complete. If it does get completed, though, the International Space Station becomes the ultimate weapon towards achieving a science victory, boosting tech progress in a variety of ways. Unlike other Projects, the winner's prize is a permanent world wonder, meaning that whoever owns it will reap the benefits for the rest of the game. The very nature of the bonuses most benefits nations with lots of Specialists - those who also produce lots of Great People. In addition, the winner gets an immediate boost in tech research, both by a one-time effect and by getting a free Great Scientist! This means that whoever wins the first place will become a major contender for science victory - if you're not this lucky guy, beware! You can get the current world completion status by holding your mouse over the current build of a city working on the International Space Station. It is updated as each civilization has its turn, which can give you an idea of who is contributing and how much. That includes you; by looking at the % before your next turn starts and after, you can see how much of the total % you are contributing to its completion. Civilopedia entry Constructed from prefabricated modules launched individually, the International Space Station is a habitable, low-Earth-orbit satellite. It arose from the 1993 merger into a single multinational program of three national initiatives to establish a permanent orbital platform for research and exploration: the Soviet "Mir-2", the American "Freedom", and the European Union's "Columbus". To date, astronauts from 15 countries have lived and worked on the station. Supplies and crew members have ferried to the platform by American space shuttles and Russian Soyuz rockets; these are scheduled to be replaced by the Russian Progress, European ATV, Japanese H-II Transfer Vehicle, and the American SpaceX corporation's Dragon. The International Space Station is the largest artificial body in orbit, and can be seen with the naked eye from Earth under the appropriate conditions. Gallery File:InternationalSpaceStation_WonderArt.png|International Space Station completion art Category:Projects (Civ5)